


Octopunk Advent - Day 9 - Fireplace

by S0phos



Series: Octopunk Advent [9]
Category: Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film)
Genre: Cute, Funny, Multi, Octopunk Advent, fireplace, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Relationships: Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths)
Series: Octopunk Advent [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273
Kudos: 1





	Octopunk Advent - Day 9 - Fireplace

As much as they tried to be, Jared and Seth were not the best when it came to anything outside of their comfort zone. Seth knew his synths and Jared knew his car. That was about it. Both of them could just about make pot noodles with no issue but anything more complex and they’d both stand a high chance of burning the house down. So they left it to Mag who was good at everything. Jared called her a “Mag of all Trades” - a name which Mag said she hated but really she loved it.

Not often were the boys put to the test as to how to deal with the house without Mag around but today had become one of those days. Mag was out having a day away from all the hustle and bustle but that meant the boys had to fend for herself. And that started with the fireplace. They wanted it to be warm, roaring and throwing beams of amber all over the room. Instead it was cold, silent and it looked like a shadow. It chilled them more than the snow outside did.

“C’mon Jared, we can do this.” Seth said, half confidently, half terrified of the fireplace in front of them.  
“You sure about that?” Jared joked.  
“No. But we have to be confident!” Seth cried. He held the flint and steel and a small bit of kindling in his hands. They had a lighter somewhere in the house but Mag had made the bet that for the whole winter season, the flint and steel had to be used to light said fireplace. Seth and Jared hated this deal but they were not one to back down from a bet or a challenge.  
“Give it here, I’ll give it a go.” Jared said as he snatched the flint and steel from his partner’s hand.

One strike.

Two strikes.

Three strikes…

Four.

He was making sparks but nothing was catching; already he was feeling defeated. They went back and forth for about half an hour, just trying to light this stupid fireplace.and it was not going well. The boys had started shouting at each other, fighting over who was doing it correctly when neither of them were. It was a long and painful process… that was until Mag came in to save the day.

“What are you two doing?”  
“Nothing!”  
“Trying to light the fire…”  
“JARED.”  
“WHAT!?”  
“Jeez you two are stupid.” Mag sighed. Within a few moments she had dropped her bag and taken the flint and steel out of Seth’s hands. 

One strike.

Two… she didn’t even need two strikes, it was already lit.


End file.
